


Причастие

by SittZubeida



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Christianity, Consent Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Crisis of Faith, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Extended Metaphors, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Immortals, Implied Switching, Incubus Napoleon, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Orgasm, Overly Lyrical Descriptions of Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Priest Illya, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ridiculous, Romance, Sassy, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Repression, Shame, Slut vs. Prude, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инкуб, священник и ведьма объединились для спасения мира. Ну или сверхъестественная версия "Агентов А.Н.К.Л.", включающая злых демонов и горячий секс.</p><p>(На самом деле сюжета тут гораздо меньше, чем кажется. Главное, что Наполеон соблазняет Илью.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причастие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Communion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620366) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



— Прости меня, отче, ибо я согрешил. Или скоро согрешу, — взгляд Наполеона упал на ширинку Ильи. — Надеюсь.  
Илья вцепился в Библию как в оружие. Если бы кол в сердце мог прекратить поток богохульств из уст этого ужасного существа, он не колебался бы ни секунды.  
— Держись от меня подальше, инкуб.  
— Но моя работа как раз состоит в том, чтобы быть поближе к людям. Особенно к тем людям, которым отчаянно нужен оргазм. Ты идеально подходишь под это определение.  
— Мой обет целомудрия нерушим.  
— Да неужто? — Наполеон разочарованно фыркнул. — И от кого мне тогда кормиться? От Габи?  
— Ты. Её. Не. Тронешь.  
— Ой-ой, кое-кто определённо воспылал совершенно не целомудренными чувствами к нашей маленькой ведьмочке. Должен сказать, я тебя понимаю. Она невероятно очаровательна.  
— Я просто считаю, что она не заслужила осквернения таким монстром, как ты.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, но мой член не такой уж и монструозный. Максимум — пугающий.  
Церковь учит смирению. Церковь учит состраданию. Но рядом с Наполеоном Соло Илья не ощущал ни того, ни другого. Нахальный инкуб даже имя себе придумал такое, чтоб оно намекало на два наиболее кощунственных занятия — завоевание и мастурбацию.  
— Что, все слова от шока растерял? Жаль. Я предпочёл бы заткнуть тебя чем-то более... вещественным.  
— Я предпочёл бы тебя удушить.  
— А священникам вообще можно проявлять такую жестокость? Я конечно слышал, что ты у нас ручной солдат Ватикана — с тех пор как сбежал из КГБ и принял сан, но это же просто дикость. Разве Церковь не помогла тебе справиться с припадками ярости?  
— Церковь помогла мне смыть грязь с души.  
— Кровью?  
Илья позволил себе хищно улыбнуться.  
— Да, кровью грешников.  
— Хм, учитывая, какой я закоснелый грешник, эти слова вроде бы не должны меня так возбуждать. Но я совершенно не против игр с ножами. Особенно если потом ты слижешь кровь с моих ран.  
— Я тебе не вампир.  
— И то правда. Вампира куда легче соблазнить.  
— Так и найди себе вампира для утех. А потом расскажи мне, чтоб я мог его убить.  
Глаза Наполеона вспыхнули странным дьявольским огнём.  
— Но я не хочу вампира. Я хочу тебя. Ты хоть понимаешь, как аромат твоей чистоты кружит мне голову? Мой голод растёт с каждым днём. Его не унять ни юной горничной, ни шаловливым пажом. Я знаю, ведь я развратил уже почти весь гостиничный персонал.  
— Я заметил, — пробормотал Илья, пряча Библию в сумку. Взамен он достал оттуда свой любимый пистолет и принялся методично его начищать. Оружие следует содержать в идеальном состоянии, будь то осиновый кол, серебряные пули или винтажный Кольт 45-го калибра.  
Наполеон медленно подошёл ближе, словно загипнотизированный чёткими отточенными движениями рук Ильи.  
— Но этого недостаточно. Я по-прежнему голодаю. Яркое сияние твоей души по-прежнему манит меня, словно жемчужина, сокрытая во мраке этого мира. Она словно умоляет запятнать её. Или, может, ты хочешь, чтоб я сам умолял? В тебе столько силы, столько ярости... Если б ты трахнул меня с той же страстью, какую вкладываешь в охоту за своими жертвами, я умер бы от экстаза.  
— Или я могу тебя просто убить.  
— Но ведь мёртвый я бесполезен, неправда ли?  
— Ты просто бесполезен и точка. Живой или мёртвый.  
— Я имею в виду — бесполезен для нашей миссии. Миссии, которую ты поклялся завершить именем Господа.  
На секунду Илья замер. Потом аккуратно собрал разобранный пистолет, вытер масло с рук и аккуратно убрал пистолет в потайной карман своей сумки.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Ты в ответе за тот ужасный голод, что посетил меня. Голод, какого я никогда прежде не испытывал. Вполне логично, что и утолить его должен именно ты. Я и прошу-то всего лишь поцелуй. Один поцелуй! Даже Иисус целовал своих апостолов, не так ли?  
— Не так, как ты хочешь поцеловать меня.  
Наполеон надулся. Его губы выглядели ужасно привлекательно. Такие полные, блестящие словно атлас и манящие...  
Илья моргнул. Это всё магия инкуба, несомненно. Он околдовывает всех вокруг, но обычно моральные принципы Ильи защищали его от чар.  
— Если ты меня не поцелуешь, я поцелую Габи. И я уверен — одного поцелуя ей будет мало.  
Впавшего было в ступор Илью мгновенно разбудил гнев, а с ним, как всегда, пришла и слепая ярость. В следующую секунду он схватил Наполеона за грудки и с такой силой впечатал в стену, что огромная китайская ваза в ближайшем алькове подпрыгнула и зашаталась.  
— Если ты хоть взглянешь в её сторону...  
— Ты меня выпотрошишь? — страстно выдохнул Наполеон. — О, пожалуйста! Разорви меня на части. Заставь меня рыдать. Заставь меня кричать.  
Илья ещё раз грохнул им об стену. И ещё раз. Но широкая зубастая улыбка Наполеона даже не дрогнула. В нём не было ни страха, ни подчинения, ни животного ужаса, что питали дикого зверя в душе Ильи. Порой он даже сомневался, а не стал ли он сам сверхъестественным существом, питающимся жизнями злодеев. Например, оборотнем с ножами вместо клыков и верой вместо луны.  
Сама мысль о том, что он понимает Наполеона, когда тот говорит, что испытывает постоянный неуёмный голод, ещё больше распалила его ярость. Его святой дар не может быть похож на проклятие Наполеона. Это попросту неправильно.  
— Если тебе так уж нравится стучать мной о ровные поверхности, — ласково промурлыкал Наполеон, — можешь бросить меня на вон ту удивительно широкую кровать и выебать до потери сознания. Или позволь мне выебать тебя да потери сознания. Я не придирчивый.  
— Просто. Заткнись.  
— Обязательно. Если ты меня поцелуешь. Я буду вести себя очень, очень тихо, обещаю. Клянусь, я оставлю Габи в по...  
Илья поцеловал его. Он и сам не понял, как это случилось. Словно его тело двигалось само, без приказа мозга. От шока он так и замер, неудобно столкнувшись носами с Наполеоном. Всё его тело напряглось, ожидая чего-то ужасного.  
Но тут Наполеон начал целовать его в ответ. Медленные, ласковые движения превращали атаку в соблазнение, горячее и сладкое. Вскоре Илья уже дрожал, словно напуганный ребёнок.  
— Тише, — прошептал Наполеон, когда Илья вздрогнул от осторожного прикосновения языка. Он поднял руку и нежно, почти невесомо коснулся щеки Ильи. И было в этом жесте такое благоговение, какое просто не может испытывать столь нечестивое создание.  
— Илья, — вновь раздался шёпот Наполеона, — пожалуйста.  
И губы Ильи раскрылись сами по себе. У Наполеона вырвался дрожащий вздох. Да и сам Илья ощущал, как мурашки разбегаются по всему телу. Поцелуй стал глубоким, страстным. Словно открылись шлюзы обманчиво спокойной бухточки, и могучие потоки воды обрушились на головы опрометчивых пловцов, увлекая их в глубины океана.  
Илья никогда не считал себя опрометчивым, но и его уносил этот поток, кидая с волны на волну. Губы Наполеона были горячими, мягкими и влажными. От поцелуя у Ильи шумело в ушах, а бёдра сами двигались, прижимаясь к Наполеону.  
Свободной рукой Наполеон скользнул вниз, к источнику стыда. Обхватил его пальцами и стал поглаживать.  
От нахлынувших ощущений, Илью выгнуло дугой. По нервам словно ударило током, выжигая воздух из лёгких. Он отравлен, это единственное объяснение. Это яд инкуба парализует его, забирает силы, превращая в дрожащий комок желания. Это из-за него он пачкает брюки выступающими каплями, словно неискушённый юнец, словно девственник, никогда не знавший чувственного удовольствия.  
Наполеон зарычал одобрительно, и Илья вцепился ему в плечи, словно моля о большем. Наполеон готов был дать ему больше. Гораздо, гораздо больше. Он целовал и целовал Илью, всё сильнее сжимая его пульсирующий член, покуда он не напрягся так, что было уже больно.  
Поцелуи Наполеона превратились в короткие жалящие укусы, которыми он покрывал шею Ильи. От этих вспышек едва ощутимой боли Илью всего прошивало дрожью, так что ноги подкашивались, и он ненавидел себя за эту слабость, всей душой ненавидел....  
— Ну же, — хрипло позвал Наполеон, влажно проводя губами по шее Ильи, — Кончи для меня, сладкий мой, давай...  
Илья кончил. Без единой мысли, слепо повинуясь приказу, как животное. Он и сам не мог понять, как ему удалось не закричать, переживая оргазм. Возможно, он просто задыхался от унижения, а возможно его голос подвёл его так же, как подвела дисциплина. В глазах потемнело, словно от удара по голове, ноги окончательно отказали, и он стал падать, лишь краем сознания слыша резкий победный рык Наполеона.  
Наполеон подхватил его, не дав упасть окончательно. Илья пытался сохранить хоть какие-то остатки сознания, хотя ощущения были как при хорошей контузии. В глазах плыло, он весь вспотел и словно сквозь вату ощутил, как Наполеон поднял его и прижал к себе. Только это полуобморочное состояние помешало Илье возмутиться, когда Наполеон бережно положил его на кровать, а затем улёгся рядом, обнимая его так, словно не хочет расставаться.  
— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Наполеон. Странно было слышать, как дрожит его голос, вдруг потерявший привычную гладкость. Словно шёлк, разорванный стеклянными осколками. — Ты в порядке. Чёрт, да ты... Илья. Илья, ты в порядке? Скажи что-нибудь. Можешь даже послать меня по-русски, если хочешь.  
Илья собрался было послать Наполеона на всех известных ему языках, но когда смог наконец сфокусировать взгляд, то увидел его лицо.  
И на нём было такое странное выражение...  
Наполеон выглядел ошеломлённым. Потрясённым даже. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, и в них блестела какая-то странная уязвимость. Да и дьявольский красный огонь в них сменился на нежный, удивительно человечный голубой цвет. Словно это Наполеон растерял всю свою силу. Словно Илье удалось сбить его с толку.  
— Ч`го? — прохрипел Илья. Странно было видеть Наполеона в таких расшатанных чувствах.  
Наполеон только поцеловал его в ответ. Мягко, почти нерешительно. Его широкая и тёплая ладонь нежно легла на щёку Ильи. Ощущение того, что к нему относятся как к чему-то хрупкому и драгоценному сбивало Илью с толку. Раздражало.  
— Твоя чистота не имеет никакого отношения к твоему целибату, не так ли? — произнёс Наполеон, словно размышляя. — Я думал дело именно в этом, но нет... В тебе есть невинность, сияющая искра нужды, нужды быть хорошим, быть полезным, быть...- Наполеон сорвано выдохнул. — Ах, красавчик, в свои тридцать лет ты практически мальчишка по сравнению со мной трёхсотлетним. Я могу научить тебя, как быть хорошим. Как быть полезным. Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты жаждешь, то, чего Церковь тебе дать не может.  
— От`цп`сь от м`ня, — пробормотал Илья, оскорблённый тем, что Наполеон посмел сравнить свои порочные соблазны с путями святой Церкви. Больше всего пугало то, что Илья понимал: он будет наслаждаться этими соблазнами, как наслаждался сегодняшним нападением Наполеона. Это ведь было нападение, не так ли? Илья никогда не поддался бы обычному мужчине. Наполеон же был инкубом, охотником по натуре. Неудивительно ведь, что он всегда настигает жертву?  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — произнёс Наполеон нежно. Илья просто отказывался подчиняться тому успокаивающему теплу, что исходило от его объятий. — Я не буду кормиться от тебя, пока ты полностью не поправишься, даже если придётся ждать несколько дней, не пробуя никого другого. Даю тебе слово.  
— Ты в`бще не б`дешь от м`ня к`рм`ться, — прорычал Илья и Наполеон хмыкнул, словно пытаясь сдержать смех. Только не было в нём обычной самоуверенности, а скорее какая-то странная меланхолия. Наполеон крепче сжал свои объятия, и было в этом жесте нечто странно собственническое.  
— Ну, ни от кого другого я кормиться теперь не смогу, — обманчиво легко произнёс Наполеон, хотя лоб его прочертила морщинка. — Не совсем уверен, как тебе удалось этого добиться, но поздравляю. Как служителю Церкви тебе должно быть приятно знать, что тебе удалось надеть ошейник на инкуба, который веками был свободен. Если ты и впрямь моя пара, как я подозреваю, то у Бога весьма ироничное чувство юмора.  
В этом монологе было несколько утверждений, которые по идее должны были напугать Илью, но его уставшее замутнённое сознание сосредоточилось на образе Наполеона в кожаном ошейнике, связанном и послушном. От этой картины в груди Ильи разлилось непривычное чувство триумфа.  
— Думаю, нескольких жизней мне хватит, чтобы хорошенько развратить тебя. Это будет подобающим воздаянием, — продолжил Наполеон. — Всё могло быть и хуже. Я мог оказаться навечно привязан к какому-нибудь нацистскому демону, вроде тех, чьи апокалиптические планы мы собираемся сорвать завтра.  
— З`ткнись, — пробормотал Илья, потому что чёрт возьми, ему надо было поспать. Удивительно, но Наполеон послушался. Илья поудобнее устроился на подушке, которая по странному совпадению оказалась широкой грудью Наполеона, и отключился.


End file.
